Torn
by Valkyrie Prinny
Summary: Being subjected to a challenge to write her own lyrics, Yui delivers some unexpected results after being influenced by the affections of both Azusa and Mio. AxYxM Twoshot


I sort of got the idea from Yui idea's for the name of the band, Ring finger on the chest of drawers does sound weird. Not to mention I got the idea for the dream from something in my childhoood and no, I wasn't stoned. I don't own K-ON at all

Now to suffer on my second Twoshot *gets tazed*

EDIT: I forgot to mention that this is a twoshot, thanks to the reviewers who mentioned this. Now I'll go get shot

**

* * *

Torn**

Yui sat on the edge of her bed writing on a piece of paper before displaying a displeased squint and quickly throwing the now crumpled sheet against the wall. Furiously ruffling her hair in frustration, Yui pulled out another sheet of paper from the pile she had set on her bed. With a few clicks of the mechanical pencil, Yui began scrawling on the fresh sheet slowly increasing in speed before quickly skimming the lines, opening her drawer, and shoving it in. Taking the last of sheet of paper, the guitarist pressed down on her pencil before realizing she had used all of her lead. Already knowing it was late, Yui set the pencil down on the nightstand as she slowly fell into slumber.

* * *

Yui climbed out of a golden trash can dressed as a Succubus with Mio as a Siren and Azusa as a catgirl standing beside her and set foot on the moon's surface. Seeing the earth in it's entirety, the guitarist held her instrument by the neck and raised it above her head not unlike a magic wand.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! After 10,000 years I'm free, it's time to conquer Earth!" Yui declared

"Exactly how are you going to that, Yui?" Mio deadpanned

"With my Teddy army!" She replied, receiving two facepalms in the process

"An army of teddy bears, Yui-senpai?" Azusa asked

"They're not normal teddy bears, Azu-nyan. They're Spartan teddy bears: the strongest, fluffiest, cutest, toughest, and cuddliest Teddy bears you'll ever see!"

"Can't they just set them on fire, Yui!" Mio interrupted as a Spartan teddy came into view.

Mio and Azusa slowly took in the sight of Yui's armored and fluffy colossus as Yui flew up and petted it's head. Mio was instantly dazzled by the sight of the spartan teddy bear, thinking of what seemed to be a paradox in her eyes. How could something so large and fluffy be capable of fighting.

"_How could they be used for war!?" _Azusa wistfully pondered

"Silly Mio, the Spartan teddies are everything proof! They walked through lava before and had no problem with it at all!" Yui boasted as she continued "I haven't lost a single one yet! I really hope it stays that way..."

* * *

"Yui-senpai..."

"Onee-chan."

"Onee-chan, it's time to get up."

"Onee-chan?"

Ui slowly walked into Yui's bedroom, finding the familiar sight of Yui sleeping with the guitar beside her in the late morning with piles of crumpled paper littering the floor. Azusa entered the room before walking towards Yui's bed, disregarding the clutter along the way. The guitarist placed her hands on the sleeping girl and shook her furiously, quickly waking the slumbering Yui.

"Wake up, Yui-senpai!"

"A-A-A-Azu-nyan, what are you doing here!?" Yui asked with a surprised tone

"I spent the night here, don't you remember?"

"Azusa-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Look where you're touching Onee-chan." Ui said in a slightly irritated tone

Quickly noting that her palms were on Yui's breasts, Azusa quickly backed away from her fellow guitarist with a noticeable blush on her cheeks. Yui only giggled at what transpired eliciting a confused look from both Ui and Azusa.

"I'm glad I have such a cute kouhai, I'm going to miss you when I graduate. By the way, what time is it?"

"It's 7am, Yui-senpai." Azusa deadpanned

"Oh, it's 7am. Ehhhhhhhhh, I'm late!"

The two girls walked out of the room as Yui frantically sped around the room in a panic to gather all she needed.

___________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Mio sat at the table holding her cup of tea anxiously looking down at her reflection while Ritsu sat in front of her drums, laughing as she read the manga she currently held. Mugi and Sawako were discussing an unknown subject in whispers over the usual tea and cookies. Hearing the knob turn, the bassist's head darted up in anticipation as the door slowly opened to show Azusa dragging Yui through the door with a noticeable amount of effort.

"Azu-nyan, let me go! It's not done yet!" pleaded Yui

"Stop lying, Yui-senpai. Ui-chan found a lot of the stuff you wrote in your drawer, it's not like you think."

"Oh, so Yui actually wrote a song. Let me see it." Ritsu cut in with a glint in her eyes before running over to Azusa and grabbing Yui by the legs.

"Where's the song, Yui?" the drummer asked with a mischievous tone.

"Right here!" Sawako chimed to Yui's dismay as her skirt fluttered from the teachers' swift motion. Ritsu released the guitarist's legs peering into the now unfolded sheet of paper. Within minutes, sobbing noises began emanating from the two until tears finally streamed from their eyes and their light sobs turned into loud bawling.

"Yui, how could you write a song this sad?! Sawako asked

"Eh!"

"Why can't I stop thinking about it, it's too depressing for us to use." spoke Ritsu in between sobs

"What are you talking about, Ricchan?"

"The way she was torn between the two girls, how everything slowly tore itself apart because of those two pressuring her, never noticing how much she suffered despite them loving her like they did, then the way she..... in front of them....." Sawako commented in between sobs, "I'd expect this from a goth metal band, not from you, Yui."

"I-I-I-I brought the wrong song!" Yui shouted before uncharacteristically turning red from embarrassment and fainting afterwards.

Slowly opening her eyes, Yui quickly noticed that Mio and Azusa were a little closer than she currently preferred looking at her with slightly puffy eyes. Sighing to herself as she remembered that the saddest song she wrote was now in the possession of Sawako, she buried her face in her hands out of unexpected embarrassment.

"Yui-senpai..."

Mugi watched the three girls interact with each other from her seat as the sight dazzled her like always. Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, Mugi turned to find Sawako sitting beside her still eyeing the lyrics with an inquisitive look on her face

"Sawa-chan, why are you still looking at Yui's song if it's so saddening?"

"Because she said she brought the wrong song, I'm just wondering what it's like if she's capable of writing something like this. I just hope it's not anything like Mio-chan's lyrics" the teacher replied

"I'd rather take Yui's lyrics over Mio's any day of the week." Ritsu said before receiving a blow to the top of her head like always.

"Mio, what was that for!"

"You already know!"

"It's just not the sort of..." Ritsu mumbled to herself

Turning her focus towards Yui once again, the bassist saw that Azusa was ruffling Yui's hair as she asked meaningless questions. Growing slightly irritated for some reason, Mio sat closer to Yui before tapping her on the shoulder.

"What made you write that song, Yui?" Mio asked as Yui turned her head

"A dream."

"What kind of dream would make you write that kind of song!?" Ritsu cut in

"I don't want to talk about it, maybe later..." Yui replied

"Come on, Yui. You'll feel better after you eat something." said Mio

"Just so you know, Yui. I plan on coming to your house." Sawako stated

"Eh?!EHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**END**


End file.
